Silent Hill
Resident Evil's toughest rival. A terrifying horror franchise based upon a fictional town (Silent Hill) with alternate endings and arguably the creepiest games around. Tactics are required to get your head around the mind-boggling confusion that these games have to offer. Explorable Places Real World The real world is the place where everyday people live and interact, but the Silent Hill ''series' player characters rarely interact with this place, appearing in only two games being ''Silent Hill 3 ''and ''Silent Hill: Origins. Fog World The fog world is where the player characters usually interact with, the fog world is an exact replica of the real world, albeit being covered in fog, monsters are also seen in the fog world. Although it looks abandoned, the fog world is still inhabited by very few people (it could be residents that didn't leave the town of Silent Hill, or it could be the other people seen by the player characters), it is also very dangerous, because it is inhabited by endless counts of monsters. Otherworld The Otherworld is a more dangerous version of the fog world, the town's cult believes that this is the place where their ancient Gods dwell. Transitions between the Fog World and the Otherworld normally happen inside buildings. Although having the same structure, the Otherworld has a big difference in appearance with the Fog World, while the fog world features normal appearances of buildings, the otherworld shows a very disgusting version: you will encounter dead bodies hanging in the ceiling or walls, monsters can be seen hanging having been brutally murdered and been wrapped in barbed wire, walls and floors are rusted and have been splattered with blood. The walls will change from cement walls into wire fences, the floors will also change in a similar way to how the appearance of the walls change, they will be changed into rusty wire mesh, and with nothing under them. Monsters will also become more powerful and their appearances will become more terrifying. Puzzles will also be featured in order to progress or acquire items for beating the level. In every end of the stage, the player characters will encounter boss monsters which they will be forced to fight, and after killing them, they will return to the Real World/ Fog World. Gameplay Silent Hill features enemies just like the RE series, though it doesn't feature everyday beings infected with a virus, but instead made up from the characters' personalities/past experiences:for example the Abstract Daddy (Silent Hill 2 boss monster) represents what Angela Orosco's (another Silent Hill 2 character) father had done to her (she has been sexually abused), the abstract daddy's appearance is that of two figures lying in a bed and participating in sexual intercourse, it may also represent James Sunderland's (Silent Hill 2 protagonist) sexual frustration towards his own wife. It also symbolizes Alessa Gillespie's suffering and abuse from her classmates, or made up by her dislikes, as well as being reincarnated to Cheryl Mason: the dog featured in Silent Hill 3, has it's jaws split in half, the other half may represent Alessa, and the other half, Heather Mason, it also represents Alessa's fear of canines, it is also a sign that Heather will be entering a nightmarish world, the other half represents the real world/ fog world which had been recently been interacted, and the other represents the nightmarish Otherworld where the character will be entering. The installments in the Silent Hill utilize a third-person view, with occasionally fixed camera angles. While visibility is low due to altering fog and darkness, the player characters are equipped with a flashlight and a radio, (it's purpose is to detect monsters by emitting static when they are close, the radio is featured in every game in the series except Silent Hill 4:The Room.''Although still having the same purpose, the radio is replaced by Harry Mason's phone in ''Shattered Memories, and a walkie-talkie in Dowpour).The players of the series have access to a variety of melee weapons and firearms, but Shattered Memories ''doesn't feature combat, and hence Harry cannot fight monsters, so he has no choice but to run away from them and fight the exit in the Nightmare sequences. Another key feature in the series' is puzzle-solving, which often results in the aquisition of an item essential to advance in the games. Story (connected games) Silent Hill Origins Silent Hill Origins is the 5th installment in the Silent Hill series (first in chronological order).Set 7 years before the events of SH1, Silent Hill Origins focuses on more of Alessa's background, and what the cult had done to her. While running late for a delivery, Travis Grady (the current protagonist before Harry) decides to take a shortcut in Silent Hill, while on the way Travis almost hits a girl(Alessa) in a blue uniform.As he steps out of his truck, he searches around the area but the girl is nowhere to be found, the girl suddenly appears, who smiles at him before running away.Travis is then forced to run after her, he soon ends up in a burning house, where he hears a scream and goes in, after saving Alessa, Travis passes out in front of the house and then wakes up in Silent Hill. Travis must now face the terrors within the town, if he is to survive. In the end, Travis kills the demon. He goes back to his truck where he catches a glimpse of Alessa holding a baby. The ending now connects to the events of Silent Hill 1. Silent Hill 1 7 years ater the events of SH:Origins, Harry mason along with his wife, finds a baby on the side of the road.Taking pity for the poor child, the couple had adopted the child and named her Cheryl.After 3 years, Harry's wife had died from an unkown sickness, which left Harry in sadness.Since then, Harry had raised Cheryl on his own. When Cheryl is already 7 years old, she urged Harry to take a vacation in Silent Hill, into which Harry agrees.While driving in a highway one night, Harry catches a glimpse of a girl in a school uniform, and Harry and Cheryl gets involved in a traffic accident. After coming to, Harry finds his daughter gone, and begins his journey in Silent Hill. Finding Cheryl is his main objective throughout the game. Harry will encounter many grotesque monsters as well as characters who are trapped inside the town. In the end, Harry had killed the God, which later reappeared as Alessa, she then gives Harry a baby which is Cheryl and Alessa reincarnated. Silent Hill 3 Set 17 years after the events of Silent Hill 1, and Heather (the baby which Harry had received from Alessa), is now a teenager.It is revealed that Harry took Heather into his care and raised her as his own daughter. While running an errand for his adoptive father at the mall,Heather accidentally falls asleep inside a burger joint and dreams about Silent Hill,she finds herself wandering through the otherworld version of Lakeside Amusement park.After making past several monsters, Heather ends up into the roller coaster tracks where she was hit. After the incident in her nightmare, Heather then wakes up and exits the restaurant and calls her father to let him know she's coming home.Just before leaving Heather then encounters a strange man claiming himself to be a detective, his name was Douglas Cartland, who was hired by the cult to locate Heather's whereabouts.Thinking he was a stalker, Heather heads to the ladies' restroom; she jumps out of the window. But her way has been blocked on both ends, and is forced to re-enter the mall using the employees' area. Inside the mall, Heather encounters strange monsters manifested by her memories as Alessa.Fortunately, Heather finds a handgun to defend herself with. Heather sudenly encounters a strange woman in black robes and barefoot.The woman introduces herself as Claudia Wolf, and tells her strange things which Heather doesn't understand; to remember her "true self". Heather then encounters the Nightmarish version of the mall. After defeating a giant worm, Heather finds herself again in the real world, where she encounters Douglas once again.After having a brief conversation with him, Heather decides to leave and take the subway home.After passing the sewers,a construction site, and an office building, Heather finds herself once again in the otherworld where she encounters Vincent, another member of the same cult which Claudia is included, but claims to be on Heather's side.Vincent mocks Harry, into which Heather doesn't agree, and then jumps to Harry's defense.Thinking he is also crazy, Heather decides to leave him alone. After getting out of the Hellish nightmare she encountered inside the building, Heather makes it home, only to find Harry slumped in his chair having been brutally murdered by the Missionary monster under Claudia's orders.Heather mourns because of her father's death.After regaining her emotions, Heather follows a blood trail leading to her rooftop where she encounters Claudia, and after another conversation, Heather defeats the missionary. Heather then goes back to her apartment, where Douglas awaits, she then tells him to get out, and blaming all the happenings to him.After carrying Harry's body to his room, they cover him with a white sheet and lillies.She then decides to go to Silent Hill in an attempt to kill Claudia and complete her revenge. In the end, Heather also killed the God, and mourns for her father one last time. In the credits of the game, Heather is seen visiting Harry's grave. Simiarities The two connected games ''Silent Hill 1'' and ''3, shares some similarities which the player is unable to notice at first: The protagonists' names has two syllables and starts with "H" (Harry/Heather) and both end with Mason, the antagonists' are both cult fanatics that attempts to birth "God", both of their names also has two syllables but ends with "-ia" (Dahlia/Claudia). In the beginning of the game,the protagonist falls asleep and dreams about Silent Hill, in this dream they both die (Harry is attacked by a swarm of grey children, and Heather is run over by a roller coaster).After the dream, they both wake up inside a restaurant (Harry wakes up in Diner 5 to 2, Heather wakes up in Happy Burger) near bottles of ketchup and mustard. After a few moments, they meet someone who will support them throughout the game (Cybil for Harry, and Douglas for Heather) They both explore an otherworld version of the mall, where they encounter more terrifying and grotesque monsters.In this otherworld shopping center, they both see a TV flash with an image of Cheryl.In these shopping centers, they both enter a room in which they are trapped in (Harry falls down a hole, and Heather's ladder breaks) in this room, they must defeat a giant worm (twinfeeler, split worm). After being defeated, the otherworld shifts back into the real world. The first bosses they encounter have their heads split into half (Split head, Split Worm). In the hospitals thy visit, they both come across a videotape of Lisa Garland, as well as use a camera (Camera,Instant Camera), to solve a puzzle and use a blood pack in order to progress. They both visit the otherworld version of Lakeside Amusement Park and go to the carousel where they fight a boss (Cybil,Memory of Alessa). After the boss battle, they visit "Nowhere", a collection of maifested memories. For example, Harry and Heather both visit a manifestation of Alessa's classroom in Midwich Elementary School, and Alessa's sick room. The final save point is inside Alessa's room; the final boss just lies beyond the door. In Nowhere, both protagonists are required to collect 5 occult items (Harry needs 5 occult items, and Heather needs 5 tarot cards). Upon placing the 5 items in Alessa's door, the player then navigates through a hallway and the final confrontation begins. In the confrontation, Aglaophotis is used to expel the God. In the end, the antagonist (Dahlia,Claudia) is already dead, and the birth of God is now prevented. Both protagonists lost something precious (Cheryl,Harry), they both return to the real world and leave Silent Hill. Similar locations *Mall *Sewers *Church *Lakeside Amusement Park *Hospital Silent Hill titles *''Silent Hill 1'' *''Silent Hill 2'' *''Silent Hill 3'' *''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' *''Silent Hill:Origins'' *''Silent Hill:Homecoming'' *''Silent Hill Shattered Memories'' *''Silent Hill Downpour'' Protagonists (by game in order from 1 to Downpour) *Harry Mason *James Sunderland *Heather Mason *Henry Townshend *Travis Grady *Alex Shepherd *Harry Mason (Re-imagining, false protagonist), Cheryl Heather Mason (true protagonist) *Murphy Pendleton Antagonists (by game from 1 to Downpour, excluding SH:SM) *Dahlia Gillespie, Alessa Gillespie, Michael Kaufmann *Mary Shepherd Sunderland, Maria, Eddie Dombrowski, Pyramid Head *Claudia Wolf, Leonard Wolf *Walter Sullivan *Dahlia Gillespia, Michael Kaufmann,Butcher *Margaret Holloway, Curtis Ackers,Pyramid Head,Order Soldier *Anne Cunningham, Bogeyman Support Characters (major) *Cybil Bennett, Lisa Garland *Maria, Laura *Douglas Cartland, Vincent Smith *Eileen Galvin *Lisa Garland *Elle Holloway *Anne Cunningham Spin-offs *''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' *''Silent Hill: The Arcade'' *''Silent Hill Orphan 1,2, and 3'' *''SIlent Hill: The Escape'' Films *''Silent Hill Film'' *''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'' Film Protagonists *Rose Da Silva *Heather Mason (Film) *Christopher Da Silva See Silent Hill Wiki for more information Gallery SH1.jpg SH2.jpg SH3.jpg SH4.jpg SH5.jpg SH6.jpg SH7.jpg SH8.jpeg SH9.jpg SH10.jpg SH11.jpg SH12.jpg SH13.jpg SH14.jpg SH15.jpg SH17.jpg SH18.jpg SH19.jpg SH20.jpg Heatherwallpaper.jpg Memoryofalessa.jpg Heather concept.jpg HazelStreetHeather.jpg Douglasclauheather.jpg Category:Plot Category:Puzzles Category:Media Category:Other Games Category:Category: Other Horror games Category:Zombie Media